Lounge chairs have been in widespread use for many years. Such prior art type lounge chairs come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some of these lounge chairs may be provided with cushions while other less costly lounge chairs are not.
It is also well known to carry lounge chairs to sit in while at the beach. These lounge chairs are normally made with an aluminum frame and plastic fabric to reduce the weight.
However, many of the existing designs are cumbersome, expensive and don't fold up into small enough of a package.